My Queen
by InvaderGaz666
Summary: Gaz was offer a chance she couldn't refused and which change her life this is not the end but the beginning!
1. Timeline

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because even in death we own nothing so nothing will change that.**

Have you ever heard the quote "A man is at his strongest when he is alone" Well who ever said that they need to know that is a lie.

I soon realize this when I met the man who will change my life and make me think how great and powerful I truly am. No one ever pays much attention to me since at the time I was the lone wolf. If you even glared my way you better have a reason or your world have just ended.

Oh how this man loved to challenge me he treated me as his equal never ending fight on who dominates who. When this man first came six years ago right off the bat my dimwit brother had a rival and I gained a partner for life. He never stop mention his name in every sentence he spoke but what started as annoying became what I hold dear to my heart. Nobody thought a girl like me could love but you got to admit to the saying "Love conquers all" without love we have no judgment still in our animal state and only thinking of ourselves.

You just got to love how the name Zim rolls on your tongue and when in anger is when he knows that just because I am shorter than him don't mean I am the lesser creature. It took some time but he learns I'm not just some gamer I am a hunter who watches her prey ready to pounce at any moment.

Back in elementary school people tend to misunderstand me thinking I some freaky goth girl who really short or dear I say it one of those moes from their manga they read so much. People don't get me or don't even try to well….. maybe I'm a bit _scary_ I mean I can't help it I never want to be put off guard the only one who can do that is Gir. No one can predict his motives at one moment he is all cute and funny the next a hard cold killer ready for some action.

Nobody sees my pain and that's the way I like it I worked hard to obtain that but it is kind of hard when you have a stupid brother name Dib and a father who I only see on television but never in real life anymore. Some people think we are rich but we are poor since our father uses all his money on inventions which force us to work to keep things running and food in our bellies. Well I make Dib work since I prefer to spend my time beating every game. I am a stagiest and these games I play feed my mind.

Whenever I want to cheer up on my terrible life I could just go to Zim's house he doesn't know I am there or maybe he knows that at times I don't want to be bothered by even him. Gir cheers me up because someone else stupidity can make your day. I'm not that good sounding all sad and weak.

Don't let me bore you with my life in the past because things are about to change and this is only the beginning!

Diary sometimes I think you're my only friend in this world but don't think so much of yourself because there are more of you and I love seeing things being torched even if you're not real.

If anyone read this and it isn't me I will find you and hunt you down yeah I am talking to _you_ I will have you suffering for years to come if I find out you even read this……

**Gaz**

* * *

Wow I never wrote that much in my life but it felt so good sometimes video games can't give you things but writing about the past sure felt well.

"I'll write to you soon if I get the chance stay hidden from wondering eyes"

I place it in the wall. How you may think I done it with some technology I stole from Zim's lab. His password so easy "ZIM IS ALMIGHTY" please he should really change it. I'm surprised that Dib never figure it out since he claims he is smarter than an alien.

Now I must head to the first day of Hi Skool the place we must learn more about our future but if you haven't notice I am smarter than most people. Nobody knows since I'm always with my game slave only break I am away from it is when I train my body since the game slave only trains mental, when it comes to cleaning myself, food, sleep, and giving my brother his dose of pain.

"Come on Gaz I can't make the bus wait longer," Dib said.

"Alright I'm coming let me grab my lunch so we can go."

"If you didn't hog the shower and took so long we will be in school early instead of having the bus wait for us this morning," Dib said.

"Do not start this Dib I ensure you that we don't want to make me angry so early in the day," I stated.

At this point I can hear my brother whimpering at the thought of me hurting him yet again.

"…Sorry Gaz you know I didn't mean that we cool right," Dib whisper.

"Hmmmm yeah we are cool for now as you better make sure this doesn't happen again today or you will pay." I glared at him.

"I understand got it," Dib said with a little gulp at the end.

We arrived on the bus for the dreadful day well only just us since we are the freshmen the only older kid is Dib since he is a sophomore just like Zim, but he doesn't take the bus since he is to good for it. I heard what they do to the freshmen but it is even worse if you're a guy because you have to get a happy welcome to the skool. Bring out the pain now this would be funny watching guys getting beat on the ass with sticks, but the girls had to get approval from the upperclassmen if you don't pass your life will end just like that you will be known as the _outsider_.

The only girl who had been called that was Tak and my brother couldn't make his reputation any lower by hanging out with her. I heard that Zim is the populist guy in school but I wonder how because I haven't seen him in a year due to my brother not letting me see him saying that he changed so much and it will shock me for life. Well like I said to my dairy of the past things are going to change and now I must see them. Nobody gonna hold me back on what is going to happen will happen and I can't change it now because we can't go back only forward.

Now it is my turn to go off the bus onto my fate that is waiting for me. Hopefully things go well I really don't want to end up like Tak wish me luck whoever out there because God sure is not going to do me that favor.


	2. Skool became oh so sweet

**Zim's POV**

I watch her enter the building she looked lost because this skool is quite big it took me half the year last year to find where everything is. I'm glad I was able to see her before heather made her go through the approval the females must take to know your place in this skool. Gaz is looking _hot_ I believe the humans called it because not only did she became curvier and more womanish. She also became taller from my calculations about 5 feet 9 inches. She will be consider the tallest female in this skool because Heather was the tallest at being 5 feet 8 inches. I know she will be mad because she loves being better than others. I mean so do I but this girl is crazy she made Tak the _outsider_ all, because she was the same height as her which I guess threaten her position as the queen of this skool.

Since as a sophomore Heather was able to take the place of the other queen who was going on to her last year of Hi skool. The reason why Heather became the new queen was because she gets what she wants and always gets her way. When she was a freshman right away she passed the tests and was known as the queen's right hand girl.

Gaz might also become an _outsider_ unless Heather has other plans for her. Just by looking at Gaz she already pass the body test I'm not sure if Heather pass the test because Gaz has _boobs_ hehe boobs a C cup my eyes tell me, but I don't think I would have known since the girl used to always wear layers. I guess she knows of her beauty and not trying to hide it or she's doing it for me well I am hoping for the second part. I realize now that heather passed everything but the body test you only need to pass three out of the five tests. She did pass four since the only thing heather got is a nice face and a structure that intercedes that she is female but no edge that makes you want her. I believe that Gaz will pass all five and when she does either she'll becomes the new queen or have to work under Heather. If Heather as good of a manipulator as she claims to be. _Bitch!_ It's because she is the queen that men in this school want to be close to her but you have to be consider truly great to date her.

* * *

I remember last year my test where I had to fight my upperclassmen. Dib didn't do too badly because I used him as a shield his big head can be useful at times. The objective of the test for us male was to cause our opponents to bleed be it big or small. Dib was the second to last to draw blood but I think the only reason was that between me and his sister Gaz cause his body to take longer before he bleeds now. This is not a bad thing for us because it means we can hurt him more instead of having him past out due to the blood loss.

Now back to what I was saying to myself I end up winning the battle. Since long ago I had been training on being a better fighter so it is not hard to figure out what areas would make a human bleed like the finger tips or the head. Before I knew it everyone well that was male was on the ground. I could hear the two senior boys and the girl who call herself heather clapping. It interests them that a freshman was able to take down 447 males by himself with no alliances or one time teams.

"Zim has conquered all now give me a reward for beating these filthy humans in their own game!" I shouted because I love the sound of my voice and nobody can get enough of my Zimmyness.

I just made the biggest mistake in winning because now her eyes were set only for me. I saw the smirk on her face when she just found who will rule on her side. I know I am good looking my boyish charms are gone and my human hair grew longer but to keep it tame it must be gelled everyday. My weak limbs been replace by a six pack and muscles. Don't forget that I am taller now even taller than my tallest but it all due to the tacos. The meat that is place now in the tacos has growth hormones and since I tend to eat it with Gir over time I got taller everyday every second.

Whenever Gaz came over I had to scoop very low I had Gir to get information on Gaz's secerts like what her favorite color what she see in me things like that. My Gaz and I were at equal height in middle school but we were still the shortest there being at 4 feet and a half. That didn't stop me from treating her as my equal as she has earned my respect. I am still mad that her brother would stop me from seeing her like threatening me by showing footage to the world of me in bunny slippers. I was cold and it kept my feet warm and I thought no one would see. Now I am 6 feet 2 inches while my old tallest were at 6 feet. Red and Purple were scared when they found out that Zim became taller than thy, but I told them they can remain leaders till I have a mate and token over this beastly planet. When I come back to the Irken planet they will be known as my advisers because that is their place.

**Back to present **

Heather hasn't stop trying to get me into her smelly hands. She had constantly flirt with me at first I didn't think much of it but I did like being complimented. It feed my ego way too much. Before I knew it I had a gang who would do as I said and called me their boss. Most of my crew were seniors and a couple of juniors but no one lower because of my rep I am consider better than them as I should be. The only person name I know in my gang is Keef who would have known that he was a year older than me.

When we was younger he would clang onto me and wouldn't shut the hell up but now things are cool and he is my right hand man who gives me advise when I demand some. Right now he and I are walking down the hallway to kill time before class. The boy got my back and warns me of things if necessary but he just anger me when he was giving my Gaz the _eye_ Keef needs to know his place and who he can be with.

"Hey Keef Zim is speaking to you. I said KEEF! Oh good your listening now STOP staring at Gaz you hear me don't make me repeat myself," I said but damn that boy can tune you out.

"Sorry Zim but you got to admit that Gaz is looking _good_ I mean damn she changed," Keef said.

"Of course she changed if she didn't you won't be saying that you moron. Zim don't know why he keeps you alive," I stated.

"It's because I'm fluffy," Keef said.

"YOU LIE YOU'RE A TOOL YOU UNDERSTAND,"I shouted.

"Sure whatever but you know you can't be with Gaz," Keef whisper in my ear

"Why you being hush hush Zim can be with whomever he wants," I stated first a whisper then at normal tone when I said the last part.

"Zim buddy she is watching us Heather will know if you cheated on her with another girl," Keef continue to whisper.

"She is… cough… cough…there that is better now. SHE IS NOT MY GIRL FRIEND," I dash out causing people who was minding their own business to stare.

Keef cover my mouth and took me to the room for the king to have some time to myself more like where we hang out. I was wondering where the other guys were probably getting their schedules.

"Dammit Zim you got to be quiet if she finds out you want someone else. She is going to hurt me and my mom said I can't get any more blood on my cloths. When she is mad she likes to take her anger on me since me and you are scraps," Keef is freaking out.

"Fine calm down well that means we got to make sure Gaz pass her tests because even if I, Zim get Heather off my back Gaz rep needs to be high enough to date me," I spoke.

" Don't Dib hates you besides it will make him get all beat red and swore up a storm if you get close to his sister," Keef said all knowingly.

"No Keef he won't not if Zim threaten him with Tak he would do anything for the girl. He sacrifices his rep of being my pet monkey to being dirt worm like her. So I doubt he will tell me no if he is smart because he does has his dumb moments. I just hope he doesn't interfere with our relationship," I foretold Keef.

"Ok it seems you got everything under control Sir. Now let's get to class I just been texted by Chad and he said he was able to hook up Gaz schedule with yours."

"Excellent you do well Keef let's go to our classes. I'll see you later during gym. Don't worry Arthur will escort me to my classes," I told the boy.

"Good stay out of trouble Zim. I will be texting you if Heather going to be near and when I tell you to run do it," Keef warned.

"Yes I get it now let's hurry I think I hear the warning bell." I stated. Ring Ring RING!!!!!!

I just hope I don't be late because Zim is never tardy.


End file.
